12 Lutego 2012
05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:55 Była sobie Ziemia - Cenna woda na Ziemi, odc. 10 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Marta mówi! - Martę swędzi, odc. 21 (Itchy Martha); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym: Wiadomości g. 9:30 Pogoda g. 9:35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Walentynki, odc. 16 (Valentine's Day); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 iCarly - odc. 21 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Blaszany Bohater - cz. 3 (Tin Man ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Nick Willing; wyk.:Zooey Deschanel, Kathleen Robertson, Anna Galvin, Richard Dreyfuss; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Willingen ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Willingen kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 41 - Zbrodnia w bibliotece - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2357; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Obłędny rycerz odc. 32 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / A Knight To Remember ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Biegi narciarskie - Kronika Pucharu Świata - Czechy; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 9/13 - Powrót woltyżerki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na niedzielę - Naga prawda o miłości (Truth About Love); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:John Hay; wyk.:Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 1 (Tudors, The, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); wyk.:Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Henry Cavill, Natalie Dormer, Nick Dunning; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 2 (Tudors, The, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); wyk.:Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Henry Cavill, Natalie Dormer, Nick Dunning; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Gniew; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Marcin Ziębiński; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Renata Dancewicz, Rafał Maćkowiak, Arkadiusz Walkowiak, Wojciech Czarny, Karol Wałkowski, January Brunov, Cezary Żak, Agnieszka Trawniczek; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie dnia 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Nie tylko dla pań - Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Delfin, który widzi dźwiękami - odc. 4 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 4 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Miko Reilly; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 83; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 888; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 889; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 701 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 702 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Barwy podwodnego świata - odc. 3 / 3 (Watercolours ep. 3 / 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Guy Chaumette; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Nove Mesto - 4x5 km ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Nove Mesto - 4x5 km kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Rozum - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Makłowicz w podróży (85) Irlandia Północna - "Tropem legend"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1925; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wajrak na tropie - Wąż jak ręka drwala - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Szansa na sukces - Koncert Laureatów 2011 (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 472 - Zanim będzie za późno; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kultura, głupcze (19); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (109); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Czy kochamy seriale? (55); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Głęboka woda - odc. 10/13 "Eurosieroty" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie cz. 1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (18); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Made in Poland - Miłosz Sounds: Wojciech Ziemowit Zych - "Postgramatyka Miłosza.... Teraz szukajcie go w gajach i puszczach słownika"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Noc Świętego Mikołaja - txt. str. 777 AD; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Oczy niebieskie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Waldemar Szarek; wyk.:Grzegorz Damięcki, Magdalena Wójcik, Magdalen Zawadzka, Gustaw Holoubek, Sławomir Orzechowski, Janusz Michałowski, Radosław Pazura; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Ktokolwiek widział... (Do You Know Me(Have You Seen Me)); thriller kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Penelope Buitenhuis; wyk.:Rachelle Lefevre, Jeremy London, Ted Whittall, Lynda Boyd, Kevin McNulty, Gina Chiarelli; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie cz. 1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 7/12 Gorzkie pigułki (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Bittere Pillen); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia 07:00 Tajemnice III RP: Balcerowicz i jego ludzie (17) 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Zawoja (19) - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Głos mediów 10:35 Serwis info 10:49 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:51 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Dziękujemy, Pani Wisławo 15:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Czas ojców 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe: Kiedyś powiem ci, co się stało (41) 20:30 Serwis info 20:43 Pogoda 20:51 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:53 Pogoda 23:01 Sportowa niedziela 23:24 Operacja życie (3) 23:50 Operacja życie (4) 00:25 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 00:51 Głos mediów 01:25 Serwis info 01:48 Pogoda 01:55 Sportowa niedziela 02:13 Polska według Kreta: Zawoja (19) - magazyn turystyczny 02:40 Młodzież kontra 03:22 Reportaż TVP Info: Dziękujemy, Pani Wisławo 03:35 Reportaż TVP Info: Czas ojców 03:50 Eurosąsiedzi (55) 04:05 Operacja życie (3) 04:30 Operacja życie (4) 05:00 Listy gończe: Kiedyś powiem ci, co się stało (41) 05:27 Teleplotki 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (78) 07:45 Przygody Animków (79) 08:15 Miś Yogi (19) 08:25 Miś Yogi (20) 08:35 Miś Yogi (21) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (11) 09:15 Pinky i Mózg (12) 09:45 Scooby-Doo (7) 10:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (8) 10:45 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda - film familijny (USA,2005) 12:50 Małpiszon - komedia fantasy (USA,2001) 14:45 Atomowy amant - komedia (USA,1999) 17:00 Kabareton na Topie 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (12) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (17) - program publicystyczny 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (170) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (171) 22:00 Kości 4 (81) 23:00 Głosy (10) 00:00 Kolor zbrodni - thriller (USA,2006) 02:20 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu 04:45 TV Market 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (7) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (7) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Warownia (6) 11:45 Co za tydzień 12:25 Przepis na życie 2 (22) 13:35 Mam talent! 4 15:20 Ugotowani 2 16:20 Rozbitkowie - komedia (USA,2005) 18:00 Milion w minutę 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1971) 22:10 Przepis na życie 2 (23) 23:05 Szpital Miłosierdzia (22-ost.) 00:00 Egzorcysta - horror (USA,1973) 02:35 Arkana magii 03:55 Uwaga! 04:10 Rozmowy w toku 05:00 Nic straconego 05:25 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 06:15 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:45 Dekoratornia 07:15 Dzieci natury - serial przyrodniczy (Francja,1999) 07:50 Dzieci natury - serial przyrodniczy (Francja,1999) 08:25 Ryzykanci 5 (8) 09:25 Franklin i Zielony Książę - film animowany (Kanada,2000) 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (4) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Trzystu walecznych (2-ost) - film dokumentalny (USA,2007) 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Dzieci natury - serial przyrodniczy (Francja,1999) 14:10 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 15:10 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem (12) - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Zostańcie ze mną - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1986) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (5) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Biali nie potrafią skakać - komedia (USA,1992) 23:25 Sugar Hill - film sensacyjny (USA,1994) 02:00 Władca życzeń 3: Miecz sprawiedliwości - horror (Kanada,USA,2001) 03:45 TV Market 04:00 To był dzień 04:50 Zakończenie programu 06:00 MdM (43) - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Spotkanie z balladą - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (6) - serial przyrodniczy 09:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania (2) - serial przyrodniczy 10:50 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - film animowany (USA,2002) 12:30 Przyjaciele na śmierć i życie - film familijny (Norwegia,2005) 14:30 Na psa urok - film familijny (USA,2006) 16:30 Pogromca duchów - komedia przygodowa (Niemcy,2011) 18:30 Myszorki na prerii (14) 19:00 Zwariowane melodie (127-129) 19:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (10) 20:00 Totalna zagłada (2-ost.) - film katastroficzny (Wielka Brytania,Kanada,RPA,2007) 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne (6) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Podniebny horror (10) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Gliniarz z Memphis (9) 01:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Dom: Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki (8) 04:00 Zobacz to! 04:50 W roli głównej: Małgorzata Niezabitowska 05:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 05:50 Happy Hour (3) 06:20 Happy Hour (4) 06:50 Mango 08:55 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 2 (20) 09:25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 2 (21) 09:55 Tajemnice Smallville (9) 10:50 Gaduła - film familijny (USA,2009) 12:35 Uwolnić orkę 2 - film przygodowy (Francja,USA,1995) 14:35 Był sobie łajdak - western (USA,1970) 17:05 Pod osłoną nocy (9) 18:00 Agenci NCIS (14) 19:00 Niania: Niania u sułtana (104) 19:30 Niania: Zaręczyny (105) 20:05 Hity na niedzielę: Stan zagrożenia - film sensacyjny (USA,1994) 22:55 Mentalista (8) 23:50 Hity na niedzielę: Zamach - film sensacyjny (USA,1987) 01:35 Arkana magii 03:40 Misja Martyna - extra (1) 04:10 Misja Martyna - extra (2) 04:40 Zakończenie programu 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1823; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1824; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Plebania - odc. 1825; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1826; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Plebania - odc. 1827; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 13 - Najważniejszy mecz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Jak to działa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Nasi w Hollywood. Komputerowa Magia Ekranu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Wojciecha w Mikołowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (16) gość: Katarzyna Pakosińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz.1; widowisko; STEREO 15:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 873; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 44 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rezydencja - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Robot i Gobliny, odc. 44 (Whiz and the goblins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 62* - Przymus rekreacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Szansa na sukces - Koncert Laureatów 2011 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 873; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Robot i Gobliny, odc. 44 (Whiz and the goblins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ranczo - odc. 62* - Przymus rekreacji; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Kulturalni PL (75); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Różowa Pantera (31) 09:50 Różowa Pantera (32) 10:20 TV Market 10:55 Muzyczne listy 12:05 Dennis rozrabiaka (78) 12:30 M.A.S.K. (22) 13:05 Inspektor Gadżet (1) 13:30 M.A.S.K. (23) 14:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (24) 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (5) 15:55 Idol - wersja amerykańska (6) 16:55 Nieznane oblicze T-Reksa - film przyrodniczy (USA,2001) 18:00 Komisarz Alex (17) 19:00 Komisarz Alex (18) 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 20:30 Big Brother 4.1 - ring: Wyniki - reality show 21:40 W czepku urodzeni - komedia (Włochy,USA,1983) 23:55 Włatcy móch 6: Kreha rzycia (71) 00:25 Włatcy móch 6: Pszesóhanie (72) 00:55 Regina (3) 01:20 Regina (4) 01:45 J & J - czyli Jola i Jarek (2) 02:30 Zakończenie programu 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:30 Magazyn snowboardowy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga kobiet - mecz: Pałac Bydgoszcz - BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga kobiet - mecz: Pałac Bydgoszcz - BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała 16:30 Magazyn golfowy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Magazyn alpejski 17:30 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga Mężczyzn - mecz: NMC Powen Zabrze - Orlen Wisła Płock 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga Mężczyzn - mecz: NMC Powen Zabrze - Orlen Wisła Płock 19:30 Atleci 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Trans World Sport 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Indykpol AZS UWM Olsztyn - Jastrzębski Węgiel 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Indykpol AZS UWM Olsztyn - Jastrzębski Węgiel 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off 01:15 Zakończenie programu 09:00 Teenage lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 ESKA PL 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 J & J Fashion Show 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Multipremier 12:30 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 14:30 Klipy Non Stop 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Web Chart 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 Klipy Non Stop 19:00 World Lista 21:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Klipy Non Stop 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:15 Preludium op. 13 (1/2) 09:00 "Credo" - Krzysztof Penderecki - koncert (Polska,2003) 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:10 Dokument tygodnia: Żywot Franciszka, czyli osioł i pół - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 10:45 Żółta bluzka ze spadochronu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 11:20 35 minut piosenki - koncert (Polska,1961) 12:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii: Rozmowa (7) 12:25 W pogoni za sławą - komediodramat (USA,2006) 14:10 Waglewski i Maleńczuk - koncert 12. Festiwalu Gwiazd w Gdańsku - koncert 14:30 Sceny z życia smoków: Urodziny (6) 14:45 Dixie: W krainie błot (6) 14:55 Fortele Jonatana Koota: Węzeł Kootyjski (6) 15:15 "Przeklęte tango!". Daniel Melingo na zamku w Janowcu - koncert w ramach Festiwalu Filmu i Sztuki "Dwa Brzegi" 2011 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Niedziela z... Mają Ostaszewską (1) 17:40 Niedziela z... Mają Ostaszewską: Patrzę na ciebie, Marysiu - film obyczajowy (Polska,1999) 18:55 Niedziela z... Mają Ostaszewską (2) 19:35 Niedziela z... Mają Ostaszewską: Prymas. Trzy lata z tysiąca - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 21:20 Niedziela z... Mają Ostaszewską: Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć... - sztuka Małgorzaty Imielskiej (Polska,2006) 22:25 Więcej niż fikcja: Pieski świat - film dokumentalny (Włochy,1962) 00:10 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii: Rozmowa (7) 00:20 Kino nocne: Popioły (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny (Polska,1965) 02:30 Nazywają nas modsami - film dokumentalny (Szwecja,1968) 04:10 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (5) 05:50 Zakończenie programu 08:00 Epitafium dla króla - felieton (Polska,1993) 08:15 Ex libris 08:30 Sonda: Nie do ukrycia - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Tajemnice Watykanu: Papieskie gospodarstwo (6) 09:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Historia pewnego pomnika - reportaż 10:00 Chłopi: Scheda (11/13) 11:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Zatrzymany czas - reportaż 11:20 Ex libris 11:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Narty ze smakiem 12:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:35 Z archiwum IPN: Ostatni... 13:05 300% normy - teleturniej 13:45 Jezioro Bodeńskie - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 15:10 Spór o historię. Galicja - oaza wolności? - debata 15:50 Ex libris 16:10 Nasz pan Janek - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 16:45 Bez retuszu: Moje dobre imię - reportaż 17:15 Kobiety Białego Domu: Dolly Madison 17:30 Chłopi: Powroty (12/13) 18:30 Sonda: Mikrolity - program popularnonaukowy 19:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 12.02.1989 19:40 Powtórka z życia: Ach te zimy 20:00 Dama kameliowa - melodramat (Polska,1994) 21:45 Ex libris 22:00 Kobiety Białego Domu: Abigail Fillmore 22:20 Na życzenie widzów: Sensacje XX wieku: Czerwona orkiestra 23:20 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 12.02.1989 23:55 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku